solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Janemoiseeva/Черновик
ФАНТОМ (Функциональная Аннотация геномов Млекопитающих) ( — Functional Annotation of the Mammalian Genome) — международный исследовательский консорциум, основанный доктором Хаяшизаки и его коллегами в 2000 году с целью функционального аннотирования полноразмерных кДНК, которые были собраны в ходе проекта The Mouse Encyclopedia в научном центре RIKEN. С тех пор ФАНТОМ стал самостоятельным и развитым проектом, который затрагивает разные сферы анализа траскриптомов. Объект проекта изменяется от понимания "элементов" - транскриптов, до понимания "системы" - сети регуляции траснскрипции. Этапы работы проекта: история и публикации ФАНТОМ1 The RIKEN Mouse Gene Encyclopaedia Project - систематический подход к определению полного кодирующего потенциала генома мыши, в ходе которого была получения коллекция последовательностей полноразмерных кДНК с последующим картированием соответствующих генов на геноме мыши. Следствием этого проекта стало основание ассоциации ФАНТОМ ''с целью аннотирования первых 21,076 кДНК. Эта коллекция кДНК стала самой большой для какого-либо организма на тот момент. Анализ этих кДНК расширил уже существующие семейства генов и определил новые. В ходе первого этапа работы консорциума была разработана эффективная система функциональной аннотации генов, основанная на разработанных de novo правилах и методах. Основные результаты были опубликованы в журнале ''Nature в 2001 году . Первая конференция Первая встреча консорциума состялась 28.08.2000 - 02.09.2000 в японском городе Цукуба в RIKEN Tsukuba Institute. Основная цель собрания - аннотирование 21,076 полностью отсеквенированных мышиных кДНК, полученных из библиотеки полноразмерных кДНК в RIKEN Institute . An international group of researchers having a wide range of scientific backgrounds participated in the meeting and contributed to the annotation, which focused on assigning putative function to the RIKEN clones using various computational procedures including sequence comparison, domain analysis and automated mapping to Gene Ontology terms. The meeting was reported on several articles of Nature and Nature Genetics. ФАНТОМ2 В ходе второй фазы были определены последовательности и созданы функциональные аннотации для набора из 60,770 полноразмерных кДНК. Это стало первым всемирным проектом по стандартизации полноразмерных кДНК млекопитающих. По результатам была опубликована статья в журнале Nature в 2002 году . ФАНТОМ3 Применение новой технологии CAGE показало, что более, чем 63% генома (а не как раньше считалось ~1.5% белок-кодирующих экзонов) транскрибируется с образованием РНК. Так же было обнаружено более 23,000 некодирующих РНК (non-coding RNAs, ncRNAs) и что >73% транскриптов способны к смысловой и антисмысловой транскрипции. Публикации по работе данного этапа можно найти в специальном выпуске журнала Science “RNA special issue” ФАНТОМ4 Во время работы этого этапа использовалась технология deepCAGE для мониторинга динамики использования сайтов старта транскрипции (TSS) в ходе клеточной дифференциации. Уровни экспрессии с каждого промотора и предсказания сайтов связывания транскрипционных факторов использовались для дальнейшего построения модели транскрипционной сети регуляции . ФАНТОМ5: Поиск общих правил клеточной дифференциации Эта стадия проекта, полностью основанная на опыте предыдущих стадий, продолжается по настоящее время. Цель - создать карту основных человеческих промоторов и относительную модель транскрипционной сети регуляции каждого клеточного состояния. Для этого используется deepCAGE секвенирование РНК, выделенных из всех основных органов человека, более 200 раковых клеточных линий, 30 динамик клеточной дифференциации, динамики развития мыши и более 200 первичных клеточных типов. Фаза 1 Были прокартированы наборы транскриптов, транскрипционных факторов, промоторов и энхансеров, активных в большинстве первичных клеток млекопитающих и части раковых клеточных линий . Примерно 30 публикаций этой фазы проекта описывают такие разные результаты, как первичные клетки, семейства генов, полногеномные исследования и новые биоинформатические инструменты. Фаза 2 Сравнительный анализ экспрессии РНК в разных типах клеток показал, что когда клетка дифференцируется, первичная активация этого процесса случается в энхансерных участках ДНК . Доступность данных Интерактивные базы данных (interactive viewer, data exporter) и все файлы находятся в свободном доступе в FANTOM database. Другие направления Индцированные плюрипотентные стволовые (iPS) клетки :A research group led by Professor Shinya Yamanaka at the Kyoto University, Japan, selected 24 factors from the FANTOM clone database for use as candidate initiation factors, based on the hypothesis that the initiation factors contained in embryonic stem (ES) cells are identical to those required to maintain their pluripotency and for multiplication . The group has subsequently shown that fibroblastic cells originating from adult mouse skin and fetal mice, as well as versatile stem cells from human skin, can be converted into iPS cells by combining four of these 24 factors. Allen Brain Atlas : The Allen Institute for Brain Science in the United States has created a digital atlas that encompasses the whole brain, and has made it publicly available (http://brain-map.org/welcome.do). The atlas graphically illustrates the expression of genes within the mouse brain using Informatix software. This project has also made use of the FANTOM database. From among its full-length mouse cDNA clone set, researchers at the Allen Institute selected those derived from the brain, and analyzed their genome-wide expression through high-speed in situ hybridization. This approach has made it possible to survey the entire genome and to identify the genes that are expressed in specific areas within the brain. This brain atlas created using the FANTOM database will be a valuable source of information for various future research projects on brain function and organization. Исследование растений : В отделении научного исследование растений в RIKEN был проведен микрочиповый анализ кДНК для определения паттернов экспрессии генов модельного объекта Arabidopsis в условиях засухи, холода или высокой солености почвы. Целью такого исследования было определение генов, активируемых при помощи стресс-ассоциированных транскрипционных факторов. Результаты, полученные в ходе данной работы, будут способствавать разработке стратегий по улучшению толерантности растений к различным абиотическим стрессам . См. также * * Источники Ссылки * * * CAGE homepage at the RIKEN Omics Science Center. * * Категории Категория:Биоинформатика Категория:Аннотация генома Категория:Вики-проекты